


Em Seu Olhar

by HikariMinami



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMinami/pseuds/HikariMinami
Summary: Yellow não sabia dizer quando começaram a passar tardes juntos, sem fazer nada relevante. Contudo, ainda que se preocupasse com as responsabilidades de Green, não se importaria caso aqueles momentos continuassem ocorrendo de quando em quando.





	1. Yellow

Yellow não sabia dizer quando começaram a passar tardes juntos, sem fazer nada relevante. Contudo, ainda que se preocupasse com as responsabilidades de Green, não se importaria caso aqueles momentos continuassem ocorrendo de quando em quando.

Eles consistiam-se em silêncio e em comentários perdidos sobre o clima, os pokémons ou os dexholders, mas eram agradáveis, apesar de Green insistir em fitá-la por um longo período algumas vezes.

Vergonhoso e, portanto, um pouquinho incômodo? Sim, mas até gostava de quando o líder de ginásio fixava o olhar nela. Significava que ele a via, a notava. E, desde o primeiro treinamento, quis que ele a reconhecesse.

Primeiro como alguém digna de salvar Red. Depois, como ela mesma, Yellow da Floresta de Viridian, e uma amiga.

_E agora…_

Mirou-o de canto, os olhos esverdeados mantinham-se nela, transmitindo-lhe pressão e, estranhamente, segurança. Yellow sentia que, se Green estivesse ao seu lado, não precisaria preocupar-se com nada. (Talvez a maior preocupação fosse _ele _somente?)

Não sabia também por que passou a pensar assim ou quando cada ação sua começou a ser influenciada por ele. Simplesmente ocorreu. Green tornou-se uma parte grande demais de seu mundo para ignorá-lo.

Então sorriu-lhe, radiante.

_Como alguém que o amava._


	2. Green

Green se aproximou da garota que pescava à beira do rio, sentando-se sob a sombra de uma árvore. Não demorou para ser percebido; logo, recebia um sorriso caloroso, seguido de um “espere só um pouquinho”. Ele não se importou em acatar o pedido — serviria como um breve descanso após um dia estressante no ginásio.

Os olhos castanhos dela, ele observou, miravam o lago, concentrados.

Os esverdeados dele, por sua vez, analisavam-na.

Para Green, Yellow era quase tão transparente quanto a água que corria pela Floresta de Viridian — e isso, apesar de preocupá-lo em certos aspectos, entretia-o.

Gostava de ver o cenho franzido tornar-se uma expressão alegre quando a isca era mordida. Achava graça na frustração de quando eram apenas galhos, ou na empolgação demasiada de quando era um Magikarp.

_Quantas emoções ela lhe mostrava? Quantas mais poderia lhe mostrar?_

Não eram todas. Os medos e angústias ficavam guardados, porque Yellow odiava preocupar os outros. Ela era a que se preocupava.

Por isso, Green atribuiu a si a função de cuidar da garota. Seria o que olharia para Yellow, enquanto ela olhava para o mundo.

E, naquele instante em que Green a observava, Yellow, radiante como o sol, retribuía-lhe o olhar.


End file.
